


How The Littlest Winchester Saved Everybody's Ass

by Emgirl16



Series: Six and the Power of Friendship(And Murder, There's Definitely Some Murder) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is a good brother, Because of Reasons, Bobby is so Done, Crowley is a creeper, Cussing, Dean is protective of all his siblings, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Future Gabriel/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Gen, Genius Original Character, Humor, M/M, Mary Sueness is happening, Murder, Nicknames, OC is done with everbody's shit, OC just wants to adopt people, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, References to Teen Wolf (TV), References to The Originals (TV), Sadness, Season 1-Season 5 mostly cannon, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, This is just setting up future parts, but i still want angst, i am a harsh mistress to please, its gonna get real different after this, its the only way for my babies to be happy, like ALOT, seriously, sisfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emgirl16/pseuds/Emgirl16
Summary: Lilly "Six" Winchester is the youngest Winchester and, in her opinion, the most well adjusted one.She is sarcastic, mouthy, and can't seem to stop befriending the things her brothers are trying to kill.Dean is not pleased about this last fact.So travel along as we see Six deal with all the crap that is thrown at the Winchesters.See how she ends up changing things for the better, even if she is kinda mary sueing it up.This is how she saved everybody's ass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I must warn you about my Mary Sue tendencies. But she's not all lollipops, I believe I might have accidentally created a sociopath. Whatevs :) This is really just getting everyone up to speed on my future parts of the series. Pretty short chapters. There will be fluff. There will be angst. There will be Dean freaking out over his baby sis growing up. Self Edited, so feel free to tell me any errors I make. There will be some references to violence against children, also a kid(genius but still a kid) is like arranging the deaths of people.

I met Dean when I was 6, freshly busted out of a bad foster home by a father I barely knew. Dean was surprised to learn of my existence, which spoke a lot to me about the level of importance I held to my dad.

What sealed the deal is how he left me with Dean, told him to train me and take care of me, and then he left. Nice move there, John.

Maybe it was a little passive aggressive of me to address him as John. I just couldn't deny the satisfaction that ran through me when it made his hands tightened and his teeth clench.

After the first few days of awkwardness we eventually grew close. Maybe it was the fact that I wasn't really a kid even if I was 6. A few years of foster care takes any of your innocence pretty quickly. Maybe it was the fact he missed Sam(not that I knew who Sam was at the time). We became friends through proximity and past life experiences.

As long as I followed his rules and trained when he said to, he even allowed me a certain amount of freedom.

I'm not saying he didn't have the almost suffocating protectiveness, cause man he did, but he didn't feel the need to chain me up in a motel room like some Disney princess.

Not like with Sam.

He eventually told me about my other brother. How he was smart and wanted a regular life. I constantly told him to call the dude or go see him, but he ignored me.

One day, we had a particularly emotional hunt where the monster had been targeting young mothers. We talked about our own childhoods that had ended too quickly.

It wasn't a bad life. I learned the ins and outs of Hunting from researching to the actually ganking. I met Bobby, who I adored within five minutes of meeting him. The grouchy old man was just really awesome.

I saw Mexico and the Grand Canyon and a million other things. Dean always made time to stop and let me see whatever "girly nature things" I wanted.

In turn, I showed him the backstreet record shops and classic auto places I knew. I met a lot of people throughout my years of moving house to house. With the hunting, my network grew.

Hunting brought me freedom.

I talked to Bobby and got set up on home school. Since I was technically classified as a genius, as long as I mailed my tests in I pretty much was free to study what I wanted.

Every now and then I had to put up with John, but it was a small price to pay.

The good life ended a little over a year later when John missed a check-in. And then another. And then another.

And then another.

Suddenly I was going to meet Sam, because Dean and I had no idea what to do.

Dean decided to break into Sam's house, on Halloween, in the middle of the night.

Yeah, I thought it was stupid as fuck too.

When the gigantic guy (I was going to assume was Sam) attacked Dean, I had to hold in a laugh.

After Jessica, Sam's girlfriend, walked in, I decided I should probably introduce myself.

"Dean, who's the kid?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Your sister." I answered bluntly.

"Wait- What?" His eyes widened. He looked at Dean. "How did this happen?"

"I'm gonna be blunt here Samikins. At some point, about seven years ago, our father had intercourse with my mom which resulted in offspring." The way his nose crinkled when I said intercourse made me decide Sam was absolutely precious. Like a six foot tall Golden Retriever.

By the end of the freaky ghost woman thing, I had to say I didn't mind calling Sam family.

When Jess burned on the ceiling I wanted nothing more than to hold him tight. I settled for holding his hand. I got a brief smile for my efforts and he became less awkward around me.

How we hunted changed.

Sam took on most of the research, which left me with a lot of free time. I spent it texting the variety of people and hunters I knew and passing along information. I kinda got stuck with a name "The Informant", which entertained me to no end.

I realized the lengths Sam would go for family when Dean was dying. Our mutual love for Dean is the thing that bonded us the most. Even if Dean felt guilty on just how he got healed.

I met Cassie and I liked her, even though I knew they weren't going to work out. I wished they had. Dean deserved all that so called "Apple-Pie crap".

And then Sam's visions started. Or my two idiot older brothers let it slip that Sam was having visions.

This led us to Max Miller, who reminded me of things I rather forget.

Then Sam had to go and get kidnapped.

Dean didn't show much mercy to the ones that took him. I didn't blame him at all.

Then came Chicago, which I wasn't there for. I had exams to study for, so I was at Bobby's. I'm glad I wasn't because that was a giant cluster fuck from beginning to end.

Then I was left at Bobby's for the next two months. I didn't mind. Bobby was cool and he let me read any book in his library. He expanded my knowledge on vehicles. He thought I should be able to fix my own car if I needed to. He also promised me if I fixed up a junker I could drive it.

Then came the car crash.

Bobby got me to Missouri faster than speed limits allowed.

It was strange to see Dean so still. Dean took up the whole room with his presence. It was shock to realize that Dean was only human too. He was always strong and looking after others. He would sacrifice anything for family. None of us deserved him.

Then Dean woke up and John died.

I didn't grieve like my brothers. I hadn't known John like they did. We barely spoke. I grieved for the relationship I could never have with him.

Dean wasn't okay, no matter what he said. Unlike Sam, I didn't push him. He let me help in working on the Impala, even.

I went with them to meet the mysterious Ellen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Ellen and Jo. Gordon dies, because I'm the captain now

I was waiting in the car about five minutes when I had the urge to pee.

I slipped two knives in my pocket and went through the front door, where I immediately saw Dean being held at gunpoint. Then Sam was led out at gunpoint.

As Bobby would say, Idjits.

"I don't mean to interrupt this party, but I would like to know where the nearest rest room is." I said, smiling. This was pure gold for blackmail.

"Lilly, I told you to wait in the car!" Dean said with a sigh. The two women dropped their weapons.

"Dean, Sam, and Lilly? Winchester?" The older one asked. At our nod, she and the younger dropped their weapons. "I'm Ellen Harville and that's my daughter Jo."

I had to contain my inner fangirl when I realized this was THE Roadhouse. One of the meeting places of Hunters. I heard it was a great place to meet up and exchange info.

I chose to stay with the Harvilles as Sam and Dean hunted a scary clown. Going after a freaky clown is a line I refuse to cross.

Ellen let me sleep on her couch. Ellen was a nice woman, though she threw me off every time she called me Lilly. Sam, Dean, and Bobby usually called me by my nickname, Six.

"Lilly, you mind helping at the bar?" Jo asked. Jo turned into a big sister I never knew I wanted. She was really cool and told me stories about growing up in a bar.

"Sure Jo." I said with a smile.

I was put to work sweeping and washing glasses. On my break I chatted with Ash, who didn't mind explaining his whole genius process with me. He was a cool dude, despite his mullet.

When Sam and Dean came back, there were sad goodbyes all around and promises to stop by again soon.

After that we met Gordon. I had seen a lot of evil, monster and human, but he sent chills down my spine. Dean didn't listen when Sam and I told him not to trust the guy. What Sam and Dean didn't know is I made a call after they helped Lenore, a nice vampire just trying to keep her humanity, escape and tied up Gordon. He threatened my family and he would only come after them again. I couldn't chance that. Nik wouldn't mind taking care of him.

The only good thing that came out of it was that Dean finally realized that not everything in the world was black and white.

Then we faced an actually zombie. My inner geek was shrieking with joy. I think I freaked Sam out with my gushing. Dean was gushing just as badly, which I know freaked him out.

Dean finally admitted in a "chick" moment that he wasn't dealing with John's death and he felt guilty.

I wish Dean didn't feel the need to put the world in his shoulders.

I hugged him when we reached our motel for the night and said, "You can't control what other people do, Apple Pie."

He hugged me back and said, "I love you too, Princess."

I looked up at him and smirked. "I think Sam would make a better Princess than me, he has the hair." I whispered.

Dean let out a laugh, so I considered it a win.

Then came my birthday. It was awesome. Dean and Sam stopped at the Roadhouse and Ellen made me a cake. Bobby called and promised me a gift when I visited next.

We met Andy after that. I had to give the guy props for Dean's face when he gave away Baby.

After that I was dropped off at Bobby's for a few months. Bobby's gift was a beat up truck. He and I fixed it up until my brothers came back.

They didn't come to get me until freaking February. I kneed the both of them in the balls as soon as they walked in the door.

Then we encountered the so-called Trickster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six is left to wander around unsupervised, as most 8 years old are. She makes a friend.

What brought us to Springfield, Ohio was the case of a skeezy professor falling, jumping, or mysteriously being pushed through a window.

Skeezy is my description of him once I saw his picture.

Dean didn't seem to appreciate my input.

Whatevers, he and Sam were fighting like an old married couple. It was making him more obnoxious than usual.

Seriously, they were not the old, cute married couple. Like the kind where you can just tell they're waiting to die so they can escape.

Dean gave me $20 bucks and told me to entertain myself when they went to go investigate. He told me I could head next door to an arcade, but go no further.

This was a bit different from our usual procedure. He usual just told me not to talk to strangers and to carry my knife. I guess these new regulations were for Sam's benefit. Sam still looked like he wanted to protest just letting me wonder around but in the end he didn't say anything.

Dean should really know by now I'm not good with boundaries.

So I was wondering around by myself in a college town. Which was such a safe thing for an 8-year-old to do.

I ended up giving my money to a homeless dude. He looked hungry. I did my cute impression, with big eyes and a trembling lip, and made him promise he would use it to buy food. He looked like he was going to cry and I knew he would stick to the promise.

This led to me being bored. So I decided sitting upside down on a park bench was the solution.

With all the blood rushing to my head, I didn't notice the guy sit beside me until he spoke.

"You're a little young to be going around by yourself." A short guy in a janitor's jumpsuit said. He was eating skittles.

I didn't bother to move and said with a serious expression, "I'll have you know I'm a Little Person, sir. I'm 38-years-old."

I finally sat up and was slightly dizzy from the blood rush.

"My bad, Miss. You look incredible well for your age." He said with a grin.

"My secret is sunscreen." I replied.

The guy held out his bag of candy.

"No thanks. I'm not suppose to take candy from strangers after The Las Vegas Incident." I said seriously.

The guy raised an eyebrow. "Sounds serious."

"It ended well enough, in my opinion. My brother thinks different."

It isn't my fault the Mob got involved. Dimitri was very nice for an assassin.

"Older brother?" The guy said it like he knew the pain of being a younger sibling.

"I've got three. My Dad thought I didn't know about the other one." Poor Sam and Dean still didn't know about Adam. He was nice enough.

"Three?" He said in disbelief.

"Yep." I said with a sigh. You know the sigh, if you've ever had an older sibling. "I love them, but sometimes I just wanna stab them 53 times in the chest and then move to Rio under an alias and train dolphins."

The guy laughed. "That's really specific Kid, but I know what you mean. See my oldest bro, he's a real suck up. Always got to stick to what our Dad says. Then my next bro acts out like a little kid 'cause he's jealous. Then my third is just an all around d-bag."

I saluted him. This guy knew the struggle.

Then my phone rang. It was Dean.

"Six, where are you?" He questioned.

"In the back of a van about to be traded for crack." I answered.

"That's still not funny." He replied.

I knew what was coming. He was so predictable I could mouth the words.

"I told you not to wonder off from the motel. You know better than to-" blah, blah, blah.

Ever since Samikins came along, he was getting more protective.

"Dean I once spent three days at a drug lord's compound because he thought you were undercover DEA. By the end of it we were playing Super Mario and you were running around like you were stupid. Now, if I could handle that, do you not think I could handle taking a walk by myself."

The guy beside me was dying with laughter.

"Who's that beside you!?" He asked anxiously.

I sighed, you know the sigh, and hung up.

I turned to the guy. "Well my master beckons."

He smiled. "Kid, I like you. It was nice chatting."

"You too mysterious, random guy." I waves and walked back to the hotel.

Little did I know who I had just chatted with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting among siblings, a wild Stiles appears!

"Aliens?" I questioned with a laugh. "Awesome."

"Not aliens." Sam said with a shake of his magnificent hair. "There's no such thing."

"Can I come?" I asked with my cutest face.

"No." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

I flopped on my bed. "You guys aren't any fun."

They were still bickering. It was getting annoying.

I turned on the TV to watch my favorite show, which was Adventure Time.

It was a guilty pleasure.

Dean and Sam came back later and brought me lunch.

They started to talk about the case while I ate.

Dean started, "Still doesn't make a lick of sense. But hey, at least there's one connection."

"Between what?" asks Sam.

"The victims," Dean says. "They're both dicks." I laughed.

"That's a connection?" says Sam, as he looked disapprovingly at Dean for a second and glanced at me. Dean and I rolled our eyes.

"You got anything better to go on, I'd love to hear it." Dean says. He flops on the bed and smiles at me.

"Where's my laptop?" Sam says suddenly.

"I don't know." says Dean. He starts to talk about how the guys got what was coming to them-

"I left it in here." Sam interrupts.

"You obviously didn't." Dean replies. "These punishments, they're almost poetic. Actually that'd be a limmerick..."

"Okay." says Sam. "Hilarious. Where'd you hide it?"

Oh no.

"What, your computer?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. Where'd you hide it?" Sam asks.

"Why would I take your computer?" Dean argues.

"Because no one else could have, Dean! We keep the door locked, we never let any maids in."

"Looks like you lost it, Pointdexter." Dean says with a smile, trying to play it off.

"Dude, you know something, I put up with a lot from you!" Sam says angrily.

"What're you talking about, I'm a joy to be around." Dean says, getting offended.

I sighed, you know the one, here we go again.

"Yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink? Your food in the fridge?" I'll admit all of that was pretty gross.

"What's wrong with my food?" Dean interrupts.

"It's not food anymore, Dean! It's Darwinism!"

Sam wasn't wrong. I had to suppress shudders as I finished off my fries.

"I like it." Dean mutters.

"You know all I ask from you is one thing, that you don't mess with my stuff!" Sam yells.

"You done?" Dean says.

Sam shakes his head. "You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?"

"It'd be the last thing you ever did," Dean says firmly.

These two are such drama queens.

They stopped talking and an awkward silence spread through the room.

"Well I for one had a pleasant day." I stated cheerfully.

My words weren't appreciated. They just silently glared at one another.

 

"You know, I heard in a marriage it's not good to go to bed angry." I mused.

It was after dinner and Sam and Dean were still ignoring each other.

Dean spit out the beer he had been drinking while Sam choked. Dean then looked at me funny, while Sam looked a bit ill. They keep getting called a couple by mistake. It was the funniest thing ever and I used it for my own amusement at every possibility.

I didn't bother to hide my smirk.

 

That night, while Sam and Dean were realizing their honeymoon period is over, another guy got offed. Something tore him apart or whatever. The alien thing was cooler.

Sam and Dean had to wait until the next night to investigate.

They were headed to the morgue when I received a call from a guy I knew in California.

"You want to know about werewolves?" I asked, to make sure I heard correctly.

"Yeah, my friend and I have run into some strange shit and we need more information." The guy, Stiles or something answered.

So I gave him a rundown:

"First off, there's basically two types of werewolves. The first are the pure bloods. These guys are mostly born, but some can be bitten. The only thing that hurts them is mistletoe or mountain ash.

Then you've got the rouges. They're descended from Alphas who were turned by Eve herself. They are mostly bitten, but there are a few born. When they turn, which is only on full moons, they're completely feral. They'll find the nearest mammal and eat the heart. Most of the time they're people who don't even know what they're doing one day out of the month."

The guy wrote everything I said down and thanked me. I told him to call me anytime. I sense a new contact on the horizon.

Sam came back smelling like sewer and saying Uncle Bobby was on his way.

Dean entered the room with fury radiating off him

"Sam!"


	5. Chapter 5

Dean came into the motel room with the door slamming behind him.

"Sam!"

Here we go again.

I'm getting them a councilor, they've obviously got some issues to work out.

"You think this is funny?" Dean said angrily.

"It depends." Replies Sam. "What?"

Dean mocks him for a second and then says angrily, "The car! You can't let the air out of the tires, idiot, you're gonna bend the rims!"

Oh crap. What has Sam done?

"Whoa, wait a minute. I didn't go near your car." Sam protested.

I'll miss him. He was good older brother while I had him. I'll mourn him an appropriate time length before lobbying for his seat in Baby.

"Oh yeah? Huh. Then how did I find this?" Dean says, holding up the money.

Three days seem sufficient.

Sam looks shocked and reaches into his pockets, then stands up.

He turns to look at Dean. "Hey, give me back my money." This is escalating.

"Oh no, no. Consider it reparations for - emotional trauma." says Dean, walking past him.

"Yeah, very funny! Now give it back!" Sam says, going after him and making a grab for the money as Dean takes off his coat, but Dean says no and moves it away.

"Dean, I have had it up to here with you." says Sam furiously.

"Yeah? Right back at you!" says Dean. Sam reaches for the money again, and once again Dean jerks it away. Sam tries again, then finally tackles Dean.

"Hey come on!" Dean yells, trying to get away.

"Give it back!" Sam says, holding Dean tightly so he can't get away.

It didn't get much better from there. In fact, it got so sad I'm not even going to say what happened.

It's never good when the eight year old is the adult in a situation.

 

Needless to say, I was happy when Uncle Bobby showed up.

When we were retelling this story to Uncle Bobby, that fight is the point he made it to before he was done with this whole thing.

"Okay, I've heard enough." interrupted Uncle Bobby. God bless that man.

"Anyway, you showed up about an hour after that." Dean said.

"And thank God you did!" I added. Uncle Bobby smiled at me for a second.

"I'm surprised at you two," Bobby continues. "I really am. Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer."

"But I-" begins Sam.

"Shhh," says Bobby, holding up his hand. Bobby is taking none of your shit. "And Dean, Sam did not touch your car." Dean says nothing. "And if you two had bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would've been pretty clear."

"What?" says Dean, confused.

"What you're dealing with." says Bobby. "If you hadn't been ignoring Six most of this hunt she could have probably figure it out for ya."

That's true enough. I had some suspicions, but I didn't want to make guesses without all the evidence.

"Uh." says Sam.

"I got nothing." says Dean.

"Me neither." says Sam.

"You got a trickster on your hands," Bobby explains.

And that's why Uncle Bobby is my hero.

"That's what I thought," says Dean, smiling.

"What?" says Sam. "No you didn't!"

"But let me tell you," cuts in Bobby. "You guys were the biggest clue."

"What do you mean?" asks Sam. "These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing. And it's got you so turned around, and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight."

"The laptop," says Sam.

"The tires," Dean says.

"It knows you're onto it," Bobby says. "And it's been playing you like fiddles."

"So what is it, spirit? Demon? What?" Dean asks.

"More like demi-gods, really," Bobby begins. He lists a few gods, including Loki in Scandinavia. "There's dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air, things as real as you and me, and make them vanish just as quick."

"You mean like an angry spirit, or an alien, or an alligator," Dean says.

"The victims fit the MO too," Bobby continues. "Tricksters target the high and the mighty. Knock 'em down a peg. Usually with a sense of humor. Deadly pranks, things like that."

"Does that mean it thinks Sam and Dean are douchbags?" I interrupted with a smirk.

"Probably, the idjits." Uncle Bobby answered.

Dean and Sam looked offended before deciding it was best not to argue.

"Bobby, what do these things look like?" Dean asks.

"Lots of things, but human, mostly." Bobby says.

Dean turns to Sam. "And what human do we know that's been at ground zero this whole time?"

Who knew my Apple Pie was more than a pretty face?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six and "Loki" hang. An alliance is formed...

So I was playing solitaire while the guys went to go deal with the Trickster.

That's when things got weird.

By weird, I mean the guy I met at the park appeared out of nowhere in my room.

"Ah man, are you the Trickster?" I asked. I liked the dude, too bad Sam and Dean were gonna off him.

Wait.

As if reading my mind the guy smirked and said, "Kid, do you really think I don't have the power to create a double of me?" He snapped his fingers and two packs of candy appeared. He tossed me one.

I opened it and ate it. What the hell. If he wanted to kill me I'd be dead.

"So why are you killing all these poor bastards?" I thought for a second. "And potentially commiting sexual assault to that one dude with the whole alien probe thing."

"The professor was taking advantage of his students, the research assistant was experimenting cruelly on animals, and the frat boy was getting way more into hazing then he should." He justified.

I nodded. They really did sound like assholes.

"Have you ever thought about like a two-strike system? You know, give them a chance to change before you go and kill them?" I said as I continued to play solitaire and eat my candy.

"Most people would be going off about how it's wrong to kill." He said, studying my face intently.

"I'm not most people." I said, thinking about what John took me from, as I met his eyes.

"You can call me Loki, Kid." He said as he snapped his fingers. Streamers and balloons came flying down. He snapped his fingers again and they disappeared.

"Lilly Winchester. You can call me Six." I replied.

We hung out and watched trashy reality television.

"There's no way Corey and her are staying married." He commented.

"When they inevitably break up I will be the shoulder he needs to cry on." I replied. We high-five'd.

His response was interrupted by a phone call. It was Dean.

"We got the Trickster." He said.

"You did?" I questioned, turning to look at the very much alive Loki. He winked.

"Yeah. We're on our way back to the motel. You're going back with Uncle Bobby." I rolled my eyes.

"Just don't forget about me this time or you'll get more than a knee in the balls."

I hung up.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said to Loki.

"For now." He said with a smirk. He snapped his fingers and all evidence of him disappeared from the room. "I'll think about your suggestion." He promised.

Then he was gone.

A few minutes later, Sam, Dean, and Uncle Bobby arrived.

We packed my stuff and met back outside.

"Six be good for Uncle Bobby." Sam said. I gave him a tight hug.

"I will." I promised.

"I'll miss you Princess." Dean said into my hair when we hugged.

"You too."

I waves goodbye and climbed into Uncle Bobby's truck.

"How's your school work coming along." He asked, as we traveled down the highway.

"They're letting me skip a grade." I answered.

"Again?" He questioned and took a turn.

"They said I could have graduated by now, but I kinda wanna take it slow. Instead I'm taking additional college courses for credit."

Uncle Bobby laughed a little. "I have never figured out how someone as smart as you came from John Winchester."

We stopped at a gas station. Uncle Bobby went in to pay for the gas.

All of a sudden I was somewhere else.

The room was elaborately furnished. Almost cliche if you ask me. Gold and finery everywhere.

It was like a flashback from the 70's.

"So you're the youngest Winchester." A smooth, British voice said.

"That's my name don't wear it out." I answered as I turned and saw a middle aged guy in a nice suit. "I don't actually go by 'Youngest Winchester'. People call me Six."

The guy smirked. He was giving off some definite demon vibes.

"I'm Crowley. King of the Crossroads. And I'm here to talk about a deal."

I was transported back to Uncle Bobby's truck feeling a bit more somber.

I turned down Crowley's deal, but agreed to keep him as an ally.

A shit storm was brewing.

I was going to have to start planning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Djinn episode! Also Sammy dies :(

I woke up in a unfamiliar house.

I was immediately on alert. I scanned my surroundings.

I was in a medium sized bedroom. The walls were painted a soft green. They matched the comforter I was wrapped in. There were posters all over my walls and a pile of stuffed animals and dolls in the corner next to a doll house.

A knock came.

"Lilly!" A familiar voice called. "Are you up?" I froze.

A dark haired women with bright blue eyes opened the door. Mom.

My Mom.

Who had been dead for about four years.

"Lilly it's not like you to sleep so late." She said with a smile.

I wanted to cry.

"I didn't sleep so good last night." I instead answered sheepishly.

"I just wanted to tell you breakfast was ready and that your brothers will be here for Saturday." Her smile dimmed when she said 'brothers'.

"Sam's bringing Jess. They said they have a surprise." She smiled brightly and left the room.

"What. The. Hell?" I said out loud.

I decided to go along with this all for now. I opened my closet door and found it full of dresses. Most of them in pink.

I stared. "No way." I went to a drawer and found some jeans and a t-shirt that had ACDC's logo on it. It was a little big, so I assume I slept in it or something.

I pulled on some sneakers and made my way through the hallway. I opened doors until I found a bathroom. I went ahead and assumed that the My Little Pony toothbrush was mine.

I stood at the top of the stairs until Mom walked out of the dining room and motioned for me to come on.

I glanced at the pictures on the wall. There were lots. I saw the face of everyone. Uncle Bobby, Aunt Ellen, Jo, Ash, Dean, Sam, Jess, and John.

I made my way into the kitchen and saw Mom and John sitting next to each other holding hands. I noted the wedding bands on both of their hands when Mom took a sip of her coffee.

I took my seat and quietly ate my breakfast.

John looked at me strangely. "Are you alright Bug? You're awful quiet."

"Just didn't sleep good last night." I answered.

Mom looked worried. "Do you feel alright to go to school, Honey?" She put her hand on my head. "You do feel a little warm."

I moved away from her hand. "I feel fine."

John glanced at his watch. "I gotta head to work. Dean's probably already there." He gave her a quick peck on the mouth and me a kiss on the head.

This was so fucking strange.

"No dress today Lilly?" Mom asked when she took in my outfit.

"Didn't feel like it." I answered.

Mom grabbed a backpack by the door that was probably mine and took one last sip from her coffee cup.

"Let's go before you're late to school."

We went outside and walked up to a silver SUV.

I started to climb in the front.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mom asked me with sharp eyes.

"Uhh-"

"Lilly we've been over this, you're too little to ride in the front. I don't care what your father saids."

I climbed in the back.

We rode in silence. Mom turned the radio to a country station.

We arrived at a building.

Lawrence Elementary School.

Oh, what fresh hell is this?

My opened my door for me and sent me off with a quick "I love you."

I spent the day in a brightly colored classroom with other children my age. All kinds of kids asked me to play. I guess I was popular or something.

I got through the day. John picked me up. We ate dinner. I watched tv until Mom said it was time for my bath and then I was put to bed. At, like, 7. I haven't had a bed time in years.

This was so fucking strange.

The next day was pretty much the same. The only difference being my parents more disturbed by how I was acting. I guess the Lilly they were used to was a little more girly.

I did some investigating.

Apparently John raised his sons in Lawrence after Mary died in a house fire. He married my Mom when Sam was 14 and Dean was a senior in high school. There was some issue because of my mom being 25. I was born shortly after.

Dean moved out as soon as he graduated and started working in our Dad'a garage. He and I weren't very close. Sam still went to Stanford and was dating Jess. He and I were very close.

Close, like I cried for a month when he moved close.

I repeat, so fucking strange.

The third day was Saturday. We were having a barbecue or something.

The doorbell rang and Mom went to get it.

"Lilly!" She called.

I made my way to the for and saw Dean standing there with open arms.

I stared blankly.

"Lilly." Mom said with an awkward smile at Dean. "Aren't you going to hug your brother?"

I walked up and let him hug me for a second.

Then I went back to my room.

"What's wrong with Princess?"

"I don't know, she's been acting strange the past few days."

"She's your daughter! Shouldn't you know what's wrong?"

It's great to know in every universe there's tension in my family.

I was forced out of my room for lunch.

I walked in to see Sam and Jess had now joined us.

"Lils!" Sam said and outstretched his arms.

I'm sensing a common theme.

I walked slowly and hugged him quickly before sitting down.

He frowned.

"What's wrong with Lils?" I heard him whisper from the kitchen.

"That's what I want to know." Dean said with slight anger.

"Can we just have one peaceful get together Dean?" Mom asked him.

They quieted and came back in the room.

We were all seated. Me between John and Dean. Dean sat beside Sam. Sam sat beside Jess. Jess sat beside Mom. Mom sat beside John.

The whole family was here.

Sam cleared his throat. "Me and, uh, Jess have an announcement." We all looked at him expectantly.

He took Jess's left hand and raised it. "We're getting married." Smiles erupt from everyone.

John and Dean clap Sam on the shoulder. Mom and Jess start gushing.

I couldn't take it anymore. It was then a thought occurred.

Djinn.

I rushed from the table and made my way to the kitchen where I knew my Mom had a silver knife.

I positioned it in front of my heart as everyone rushed in.

"Bug!" John yelled.

"Princess put the knife down!" Dean added.

Mom and Jess were crying. Sam was looking extremely worried.

"This isn't real!" I yelled back.

"Of course it is Baby!" Mom said.

"We'll get you the help you need Lils, just put the knife down!" Sam finally said.

Just as I was about to plunge the knife in my chest I blinked.

Suddenly I was not in the house, but in a warehouse. Dean was lying beside me. Sam was standing in front of us looking worried.

Dean and I didn't talk a lot that night.

Sam tried to say all the people we saved were worth the sacrifices.

I don't know if I can agree. I was happy to be back in reality and everything wasn't perfect in my dream world, but it was nice to see everyone alive.

I was dropped back off at Uncle Bobby's. Sam was concerned about my "trauma".

Whatever.

 

Life took an abrupt turn, a turn that would change everything, when Dean called and said Sam was missing.

Uncle Bobby and I rushed off to meet Dean at The Roadhouse.

I choked back a sob when we got there.

The roadhouse was burned to the ground, everyone in it dead except Ellen and Jo.

Ash was gone.

 

Dean started having a vision and Uncle Bobby helped him work out Sam was in Cold Oak, South Dakota.

We arrived to see Sam next to an unconscious guy. All of a sudden, the guy jumped up and stabbed Sam in the back.

Everything seemed too slow.

Dean yelled and ran to Sam. He managed to catch him.

The guy that stabbed him ran off. I got a look at his face.

He wouldn't be living long.

I ran to Sam and grabbed his hand.

"No, Sam!" Dean cried. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sam." He grabbed his face.

"Sam! Hey! Hey, hey. Come here. Let me look at you. Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam!" He leaned in.

"Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You'll be good as new. Huh? I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little siblings?"

Sam's eyes closed.

"Sam." I whispered.

"Sam? Sam! Sam! Sammy! No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh, God. Oh, God."

My brother was dead.

It had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is dead, but is resurrected! Six gets vengeful. Dean sells his soul.

Sam was dead.

It had been a day.

Dean and I haven't left his side. Uncle Bobby kept trying to convince us to bury him and find the demon.

"Something big is going down: end-of-the world big."

Dean lost his temper. "Well, then let it end!" I disagreed, I wasn't doing this all to save my brothers and the world, but I kept quiet.

Uncle Bobby tried to calm him. "You don't mean that."

Dean laughed bitterly. "You don't think so? Huh? You don't think we've given enough? You don't think we've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, you'd turn around, and get the hell out of here."

Bobby walked out and left us alone.

 

For all my planning, the actual act of losing my family hurt so much. I felt the weight of guilt on my shoulders.

It didn't help when Dean started to speak.

"You know, when we were little- and you couldn't been more than 5- you just started asking questions:

How come we didn't have a mom?

Why do we always have to move around?

Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time?

I remember I begged you, 'Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know.' I just wanted you to be a kid." He let a tear fall.

"Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you...Keep you safe... Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job... And I screwed it up."

He paused.

"I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too."

He started to yell.

"How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?!"

I watched my brother crumble and made two promises.

One, Jake would suffer for this.

Two, I would make sure everything we sacrificed would be worth it.

Dean left me at Uncle Bobby's the next day. He just said everything would be fine and he'd be back soon.

I knew something wasn't right. But Dean was so edgy I didn't say anything. I didn't want to set him off.

I knew what he was going to do anyway. Genius, remember? I wish I didn't know. Knowing is a terrible burden.

 

The next day the impala came roaring in the driveway.

A knock on the door and there stood Sam and Dean.

I knew what Dean was going to do, but it still just hit like a slap in the face to see proof.

By Uncle Bobby's face, he had figure it out too. We played along to the story that he had only been injured.

Uncle Bobby waited until I had distracted Sam to tell Dean off. I admire the fact that he could keep his voice down.

Sam and Dean asked what we had found while Sam was healing.

Uncle Bobby answered for us. "Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means."

Sam questioned, "What is it?"

"Demonic omens... like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here. All around here, except for one place... Southern Wyoming."

Ellen and Jo showed up at Bobby's and, after Bobby got them to drink holy water to confirm that they were not possessed, she produced a map of Wyoming that Ash left before he died.

On the map, five locations have been marked with X's.

Each X marks an abandoned frontier church, all mid-19th century, built by Samuel Colt.

The Samuel Colt.

A set of iron railway lines connecting each church formed a pentagram, making a hundred square mile devil's trap.

It was pretty impressive.

Within the devil's trap was an old cowboy cemetery, which Dean suggested could contain something that Samuel Colt wanted to imprison, rather than trying to keep demons out.

Not just a pretty face, that guy.

We know the devil's trap was still unbroken by of the lack of demonic omens in the area. Uncle Bobby commented that full-blooded demons would not be able to enter it.

 

A light bulb goes off.

Sam shares with the class about his weird ass dream.

I was left with Jo as Uncle Bobby, Ellen, Sam, and Dean went to go kill Yellow Eyes once and for all.

 

While Jo was sleeping, I made a call.

I would give my brothers the satisfaction of killing both those assholes. But I knew someone who would make sure Jake's afterlife was the true meaning of Hell.

"Crowley." I said simply.

"Six. It's always delightful to hear from you. I hear the big deal has gone down."

"Yep. This fucking sucks but it's all part of the plan."

"You're really going to let your brother go to Hell? That's cold." I feel like he approves.

"He has to go. It's the only way to get all of our enemies out in the open once he gets resurrected. You know what you have to do."

"I do indeed, but that's not why you called me, is it Flower?" He asked. I could just hear the smirk.

"An individual named Jake Talley will soon be coming your way. It would be lovely if you could do two things for me."

"I'm listening, Flower." He purred. Crowley was such a creeper.

"Make sure he suffers and make sure he never gets the option to hop off the rack and become a demon." I said, letting my fury leak into my voice.

"You have a devious mind."

"No one fucks with my family."

 

Sam and Dean called and told me everything that had went down.

They said John said he loved me before he disappeared, having me wishing I was old enough to drank.

Oh, and Old Yellow Ass may be dead, but a fuck ton of demons got out.

Just another day of being a Winchester.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean dies. Ruby s taken care of. Six and Crowley are badass together. Sammy is cured. Dean is back!

Dean's last year passed by quickly.

Too quickly.

Soon enough, he was being ripped apart by Hell Hounds while we watched and could do nothing. It was just another thing to feel guilty about. Another nightmare to add to the pile. But certain things had to happen. This was one of them. Soon enough they would be okay.

That's what I hoped for anyway.

 

Sam left me at Uncle Bobby's, not being able to deal with life without Dean. I felt for him, but I didn't let that last long.

After Uncle Bobby had gone to work on some cars, I dialed a number and put the phone up to my ear.

"It's time. You know what to do."

Then I went on about my day.

 

On a night in late August, my call paid off.

Uncle Bobby was gone to help a hunter on a case, so I was alone.

I got a text. "It's been done."

I was standing in his backyard waiting when Crowley appeared, followed by two minions holding a brunette.

"You must be Ruby." I said with a smile. It wasn't a pleasant smile.

"I brought her like you asked, Flower." Crowley said with a smirk.

I walked up to Ruby, who flinched and I dug through her pockets. I pulled out a knife.

"Ruby. I have it on good authority that you're leading my brother astray."

"I'm just trying to help him!" She protested.

"Shut it." I said. "I know you're working for Lilith. I know what you're trying to do. I'm here to stop it." She looked at me wide eyed.

I shoved the knife through her chest.

I looked at the knife and pocketed. A demon killing knife was bound to come in handy.

"One step closer to the end game." I said to Crowley, once his lackeys were gone.

"One step closer to me on the throne." He said with a smirk.

"Better you than the Devil." I replied.

 

I called Sam and said I needed him. I made sure to use my crying voice, desperate voice. My acting skills paid off, because he said he was on his way.

When Uncle Bobby arrived I explained some things to him.

"Sam's addicted to what?!" He exclaimed.

"Demon blood. It's not completely his fault. He wasn't doing okay, not at all, and Ruby took advantage." I said with a sigh.

"Balls." Uncle Bobby sighed too.

"I've got a plan." I admitted.

Even though Uncle Bobby was reluctant, he agreed that my plan was probably for the best.

 

Sam arrived two days later.

He came in carefully.

"Six? What do you nee-" he started.

I cut him off. "Sorry, but this is for your own good Samikins."

Uncle Bobby, who had been sneaking up behind him, nailed him with a tranquilizer.

He went down like a six foot tall sack of bricks.

"What this idjit been eating?" Uncle Bobby grumbled, as we drug Sam to his safe room. We might have hit his head against stuff a few times. The guy was freaking heavy.

We locked him in there and went to lunch. We worked up an appetite.

 

Sam was locked in there for three weeks before he finally got everything out of his system.

He missed my 9th birthday.

We finally let him out when we were more than 100% sure he was done detoxing. During his stay we manage to convince him that this was not the way to go.

He decided to stay with me at Uncle Bobby's. He organized Uncle Bobby's collection and helped out hunters.

 

On September 18th, the day I had been waiting for arrived.

"Flower, Big Bro Winchester has been touched by an Angel." Crowley texted me.

I smiled, brightly.

"What's made you so happy?" Sam questioned, looking up from his book.

"You'll see."

 

A few hours later we heard a commotion.

"Bobby! It's me!" I smiled. I knew that voice. Sam was frozen.

"My ass!" Uncle Bobby yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me."

Sam and I made our way to the door engulfed Dean in a hug.

Our brother was back.

We were seated in the living room when Dean said, "So tell me, what'd it cost?"

"What?" Sam asked blankly.

Dean looked at him seriously. "Don't act stupid, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

Sam looked at his hands, defeated. "I tried everything. That's the truth." He looked back up. "I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry." Sam looked close to tears by this point. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Dean calmed down. "It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

Uncle Bobby looked between all of us, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question."

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?" Dean asked.

I raised my hand sheepishly. "I may have an answer to that."

Everyone looked at me with a surprised expression.

"But first you need to know what's been going on around here." I continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alliance revealed. Adam and Kate move in. Pamela has her eyes burned out.

"You did what?!" Dean exclaimed when we told him about Sam's addiction.

"Look, I was in a bad place. Ruby was there. But Six and Bobby got me clean and knocked some sense in me." Sam answered calmly.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Dean said, calming down. Then he turned to me. "What do you have to tell us?"

He was not going to take this well.

 

FLASHBACK

"There's quite a bit of scheming going on between Heaven and Hell." Crowley said.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Your brothers are being manipulated for a grand event: The Apocalypse." He answered.

"Explain." I stated calmly.

And he did.

"Which brings me to the purpose of this meeting, I've got a deal for you, your soul for Dean's." He poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Why mine?" I asked, curious.

"You're a Winchester, Flower." He said with a smirk. "Your soul has power without triggering an apocalypse."

"I've got a better deal." I answered.

He looked up, intrigued.

"You seem like an ambitious demon, there's no way you like being Lilith's bitch. You're more about power and business then causing chaos. I can respect that. So, for your assistance, I'll help you get Hell's Throne."

Crowley smirked.

"Nobody could have seen you coming, Flower. You have a deal."

 

"You what!?" Dean exclaimed.

"Look, this is not like Ruby. Crowley, for one, isn't interested in raising Lucifer. He knows that demons would be destroyed right after humans and wants to continue existing. Two, he's not going to pretend he's had a change of heart. He's a total d-bag, but he's honest about it."

"This is ridiculous!" Dean yelled.

"Look, I'm being realistic. Unless you have a way of destroying Hell, then there will always be demons. It's better someone like Crowley is in charge instead of someone like Lilith."

Dean quieted down.

Sam and Uncle Bobby looked thoughtful.

"I don't like it, but Six has got a point." Uncle Bobby said.

"It's good to have someone on our side." Sam answered. "For once."

"So what saved me?" Dean asked.

I took a deep breath. "You're not going to believe me...but it was an Angel."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Okay, despite whatever you think, our first move needs to be getting Adam." I said.

Everyone looked up. "Who's Adam?" Dean asked.

I sighed. John never did learn how to use a condom apparently.

"He's our brother." Chaos erupted once more.

 

Dean was not happy when he saw Baby.

"What the hell is that?" He asked incredulously.

"That's an iPod jack." Sam nervously answered.

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up." He replied.

It was a tense ride. Dean kept glancing at the iPod jack like it killed his child. 

 

I texted Adam to tell him we were coming. I didn't talk to him much and I had only met him once in person, but he and Kate were alright people.

I told him we were on our way and to prepare. However much you can prepare to meet siblings who didn't know you existed.

Awkwardness.

That's what was happening as we all sat in Kate's living room.

"So....we're in danger?" Kate questioned politely.

"Because of John." Adam said with a snort.

"Yeah. Welcome to being a Winchester. Heads up: it sucks but you're never without family." Dean answered.

It was decided that it was best if we all moved to Uncle Bobby's for now. Adam wasn't happy. Lucky for me, Kate and I were sharing a room. He was going to be Sam and Dean's problem.

 

It took us a few days before we got back to base and were ready to set out again.

Uncle Bobby knew a psychic named Pamela who could help us out.

Dean really liked Pamela.

"Who's Jesse?" He asked, looking at her tattoo.

"Well, it wasn't forever." She replied.

Dean smiled charmingly. "His loss."

Pamela flirted back. "Might be your gain."

"Dude, I am so in." He said to Sam.

Sam snorted, "Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive."

"Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it." He replied.

Things took a strange turn when Pamela commented, "You're invited too, grumpy."

"You are not invited." Dean said immediately.

"There's a child in the room!" I called.

"Like you're a picture of innocence." Pamela said with a smile.

 

We sat around a table. Pamela touched Dean's butt and then a wicked hand shaped scar on his shoulder.

"Let's get started."

And that's how I participated in my first ever seance.

Some guy (Angel my mind supplied) named Castiel was the one that left the scar.

The whole thing ended when Pamela got her eyes burned out.

Some things cannot be unseen.

I'm sure Pamela won't be speaking to us, you know, ever again.

Looks like it is Dean's loss after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel appears. A seal is broken.

It was later in a diner when shit went down.

We were minding our business, trying to eat dinner and discussing events prior when a waitress revealed herself and everyone else to be possessed by demons.

"Dean. To Hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck." She snarked.

"That's me." Dean laughed.

Yeah. We Winchesters just had all the luck.

"So you get to just stroll out of the Pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?" She said next.

Dean, of course, replied, "I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." Let me just say, ewwwwww. That's a mental image I never wanted. "I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out."

Then she threatened to toss him back into the pit.

To which Dean said, "No. Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat.

Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you.

So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose."

And Dean's balls grew two sizes that day.

We start to leave, little did anyone know I was playing a recording of the exorcism the whole time. About a second after we hit the door. Sulfur and black smoke went everywhere as people hit the ground.

Dean and Sam high five me.

"Good thinking, Princess!" Dean laughed. It felt great to be called that again.

 

We wake up to a piercing screeching sound erupting from every electronic in our proximity. Dean's heard it before, he said it happened when he crawled his way out of his grave.

We contacted Uncle Bobby and decided once and for all to know what was doing this. You know, since they didn't believe me about the angel thing.

We met up at an old barn and spray painted every protection symbol Uncle Bobby and Sam could think of. A few they didn't were added by me.

We stood tense. Uncle Bobby and Sam had shotguns cocked. Dean had his hand on the knife I got off of Ruby.

We did the summoning.

 

A middle age dude in a trench coat appeared. He had piercing blue eyes and messy black hair. He looked like a hot tax accountant.

Sam and Uncle Bobby shot him with rock salt. Dean stabbed him. No effect. He placed his hand toward Sam and Uncle Bobby and they fell to the ground unconscious.

He didn't even look at me. I feel like I should be offended.

"Who are you!" Dean yelled at him.

"I am Castiel, Angel of The Lord. I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

I'm totally saying I told you so later.

Dean snorted. "Yeah. Thanks for that. Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

Castiel stated solemnly, "Good things do happen, Dean." This guy has a lot to learn.

Dean looked him in the eye. "Not in my experience."

Yeah, not in mine either.

Castiel looked back, "What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

Dean didn't answer and instead said, "Why'd you do it?"

Castiel looked every bit of the Angel he was. "Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

Was I the only who could see the sexual tension? 

Oh yeah, unconscious family.

 

It was three days before we all accepted Angels were real. It only took being attacked by a bunch of spirits.

It started out regular enough. I was watching TV, making a sandwich. Just generally chilling and going about my day.

And then I saw my Mom. The one who's been dead for years.

I didn't move.

"You know it was your fault I died." She said with a sad smile.

I stopped breathing. She's right, my mind whispered.

"I would never been on that road if you would've shut up for once." Why am I such a brat? I couldn't help but think.

She walked toward me. Black spots started appearing. Sam ran up and hit her with iron, she disappeared. He grabbed me in his arms.

Next thing I know, we're all in Uncle Bobby's safe room.

Uncle Bobby figure out what to do. I was still recovering from a panic attack.

Rising of the Witness. A seal.

Lilith's broken it.

 

My family decided for Adam, Kate, and I to stay in the basement. None of us protested. I had no desire to see my dead mother again, Kate wanted her son safe and somebody had to supervise the children.

They did their thing and the ghosts were gone.

I made a call as Adam and Kate were asking questions.

"Can you meet me? We've gotta talk."

 

Some days went by and then Dean walked into Uncle Bobby's kitchen one morning and told us all about his trip through time.

Adam and Kate were still having a hard time with all of this. Kate knew things existed, but she never realized how much. So, Uncle Bobby and Sam decided to educate them so they could be prepared. Dean and Sam even took them on a salt-and-burn before they headed off to Carthage, Missouri to deal with a Rugaru.

Kate started working at a local hospital. Uncle Bobby was researching.

This left me with Adam.

 

We were sitting silently on the coach, watching TV when I said, "You ever hear about the time Dean and I went to Mexico?"

He turned and shook his head.

I smiled.

I knew the perfect way to bond.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween! Alistair is on the scene. Anna!

Sam and Dean, or those lucky bastards as Adam called them, got a case in Pennsylvania.

During Oktoberfest.

I'm led to believe this involves a lot of beer and nearly naked women. Adam got on his knees and begged his mother to be allowed to go. He was harshly denied and pouted like someone kicked his puppy.

 

Adam and I got past our awkwardness. We bonded over being John Winchester love children and through our love of crappy reality TV. Like I always say, crappy reality TV brings people together.

We binged watched The Real Housewives of Orange County until 2 am one day. Uncle Bobby was convinced we were possessed and Kate eventually made us go to bed after we hadn't blinked for 30 minutes straight. It sealed our bond.

He wasn't such a bad guy. He even told me he wanted to go to med school. I convinced him to give Sam and Dean a chance.

 

Later that month, while I was studying hard for a physics test and Adam was studying for a Biology exam, we got a call from Sam that Dean was acting strange.

Uncle Bobby diagnosed it as Ghost sickness, in which a spirit literally infects a person with fear, which intensifies until the victim's heart gives out.

Apparently, the victims had all used fear as a weapon during their lives, which Sam summarizes as, "they were all dicks." I'm not entirely convinced that this isn't just an illness that the Trickster made up.

Uncle Bobby theorized that if the ghost that started the infection was destroyed, the sickness should clear up.

Uncle Bobby and I met Sam at the wood mill with two hours to go before Dean's heart was set to give out.

More important, Uncle Bobby revealed that he was fluent in Japanese.

"You speak Japanese?!" Sam and I exclaimed.

Uncle Bobby answered "Kimi ga umareru mae kara zutto dayo."

Not important, but I later googled this and found out that this means: "(I've) always(known Japanese) since before you were born."

He also identified this Luther guy as a Burubur, which can be killed with fear.

Sam lured Luther out of hiding by destroying his drawings of a guy named Jessie O'Brien.

He then wrapped an iron chain inscribed with a spell word around Luther's neck, while Bobby dragged him behind the Impala until he dissipates -- a "terrible" plan that everyone hated, but we felt it was our only option.

Luther was finally dispatched by Sam and Uncle Bobby and we ended the infection.

 

Dean was defensive when we asked him if he was okay. "I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything."

I couldn't hold in my laugh. "Sure you can. Maybe we should start calling you Princess." He glared at me.

"Awwww, he's adorable. I got to get out of here. You boys drive safe." Uncle Bobby said, as he and I got into his truck.

 

The real crazy shit went down the day before Halloween.

I didn't hear about it until later, because I convinced Adam to take me trick or treating. Kate took a picture and Uncle Bobby made us promise to be careful. I'm pretty sure that picture was getting circled around our friends so they could coo at how adorable we were.

It was still really fun. The last time I had gone trick or treating was two years ago. Dean had taken me in some ritzy suburban neighborhood. Little did we know, the neighborhood was built on an Indian burial ground. It ended with a ghost trying to kill us and Dean swore to never take me again.

I was dressed as a ghost, which was the only thing we could come up with on such a short notice. I didn't mind. Adam stayed beside me the whole night and we laughed at how inaccurate some of the costumes were.

 

Later on we split the candy and watched horror movies until we passed out.

I almost felt normal.

Then we met Anna.

 

It started when Crowley informed me that a woman called Anna Milton was being pursued by demons.

In a text.

"Crazy named Anna Milton escaped from a lunney bin yesterday. Lilith's minions seem pretty desperate on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt."

Thanks Crowley.

 

I called my brothers and they took off to find her, despite Dean's reluctance because we were going off a demon's info.

He sent a lackey off with them, a guy named Al, which really pissed Dean off.

Al came in handy when he took Anna to safety when a demon named Alastair appeared.

 

Dean and he were old acquaintances. They got to know each other great in Hell. Torturer-to-victim. I noted the name. He was gonna get offed before he could hurt my brother again.

I knew what it was like to know that a person who hurt you was out there. That they could come back anytime they wanted. I would give Dean some peace of mind.

 

Al, possessing a maid, passed them the address of a cabin where he left Anna, told them to exit through the bathroom window, to leave Baby, and then he left.

Shortly after, Sam and Dean met up with Anna and Al at the cabin. When they sensed someone approaching they assume it was Alastair, and the demon asked Sam and Dean where the knife was.

Of course they have to tell him that it was lost in the previous fight with Alastair.

However, to their surprise, instead of a demon, Castiel and and an Angel named Uriel appeared and demanded that they hand over Anna.

Castiel announced, "We're here for Anna... she has to die."

Okay...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Anna in danger? Bobby is crafty.

Around this time Uncle Bobby got a job in the Caribbean. Kate and Adam were sworn to protect the house and to answer the phones.

Lucky dude, I bet it only took him a day and he spent the rest of the time on the beach. Uncle Bobby could be sneaky like that.

 

But anyway, Uriel then stated that Anna was not as innocent as she appeared.

The boys protested but the angels attacked.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed them and the angels disappeared.

The boys go to the room where Anna was hiding, and find that she has used her blood to draw angel banishing sigils on a mirror and use some spell against the angels.

That sounds extremely useful.

 

Sam, Dean, Al, and Anna tools refuge at Uncle Bobby's. Kate and Adam were sent to stay at Ellen's. I flat out refused to go. Dean and Sam knew better than to argue.

 

We put Anna in Uncle Bobby's safe room.

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint." Dean announced.

"Which I find racist, by the way." Al interrupted.

"Write your congressman." Dean said, and went back to ignoring Al.

Al ignored him, and instead ogled Dean's ass when he turned away. He better not let Castiel catch him doing that shit.

 

Sam discovered that when Anna was a child, she claimed she had another father, who was mad at her.

Anna said she remembered nothing of this, so Dean got Pamela(somehow) to try and unlock her memories.

 

After a whole lot of activity, involving vibrations and weird noises, Anna stilled.

"Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now." She said, sounding calm.

"Remember what?" Sam questioned.

"Who I am." She said, as she sat up.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "I'll bite. Who are you?" Dean said, looking back at Anna.

"I'm an angel."

Didn't see that one coming.

Sam interrupted with his nerd showing. "Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?"

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace." She answered simply.

"That sounds painful." I mumbled.

Dean stopped. "Come again?"

"My grace. It's... energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was." Anna clarified.

We decided to find her grace. An angel on our side could be useful.

Dean said, agreeing. "All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?"

"Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time." She answered.

"Wait. You mean falling, like, literally?" Sam asked.

Sam tracked Anna's grace, which was mistaken for a meteor when she fell, to Kentucky, where an oak tree grew on the place where it landed.

 

Sam, Dean, Al, Anna, and I traveled there only to find it gone.

Winchester luck strikes again.

Anna then overheard the angels talking. She reports that if she is not handed over to them, Dean will be returned to Hell.

That night, as I soon discovered, Anna and Dean got it on in Baby. Which is extremely disgusting.

I have to sit back there!

 

Al went to a crossroads and revealed himself to Alistair. He offered to give up Anna, if Alistair will let the rest of us go. He got captured and tortured with Ruby's knife. He reported that he told Alistair he wouldn't reveal Anna's location verbally, but he would take him there.

Everything went according to plan.

 

Uriel appeared to Dean in a dream, taunting him, and revealed that he held Anna's grace in a necklace. He demanded Anna, said he knows Dean's weak spot, and offered him a choice.

Either Anna dies- or Sam.

Uriel and Castiel appeared to take Anna. As the angels are about to take her, an injured Al appeared with Alistair.

The demons and angels confronted each other and another fight ensues, during which Anna stole her Grace from Uriel and became an angel again.

During the process, Alistair disappears. Uriel and Castiel leave.

The plan worked.

 

Anna and Al disappeared soon after that.

On the side of the road, Dean and Sam are having a beer while I have a soda.

Dean started to talk about his time in Hell.

"It wasn't four months, you know." He revealed.

"What?" Sam and I said, shocked.

Dean didn't meet our eyes. "It was four months up here, but down there... I don't know. Time's different. It was more like 40 years."

I knew this, but it was hard to hear about it. It'll be worth it. I keep saying in my head.

"My God." Sam exclaimed.

Dean continued, "They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... Until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... like magic... just so they could start in all over.

And Alistair... at the end of every day... every one... he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... if I put souls on... if I started the torturing.

And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy, Princess.

I couldn't.

And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The-the things that I did to them."

Sam tried to comfort him. "Dean... Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have."

Dean started to cry. "How I feel... This... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

I killed me that I did this. Broke him.

It was for the greater good. I tell myself.

It didn't help all that much.

One things for sure, Alistair's about to face the wrath of a Winchester.

A pissed off, female Winchester.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly wakes up to another boring day.

An alarm clock blare wakes me up.

Just another day, I sighed. I couldn't help but feel like there was something more out there, instead of the boring life I led.

My dad, Dean Smith, popped his head in my bedroom.

"Time to get up!" He called, before going to get his cup of coffee.

I sighed once more before throwing my covers back. I got dressed in my stupid uniform for the prep school Dad insisted on me going to.

I walked into the kitchen to see Dad already dressed in his business suit with his hair slicked back. It kinda made him look like a douche.

I climbed into the back of his Prius, yes he drives a freaking Prius, because he won't let me ride in the front. He's so boring.

He cranked on the car and some rock music started to play.

"And he's oh-" I smiled. Classic rock is awesome. So of course Dad puts it on the news.

Boring.

He drops me off in front of my school with a wave. I quickly find my friend Riley and we make our way to class.

Riley is a short, pale skinned girl with fiery red hair. We became best friends the day she punched Kyle Mathews in the mouth for trying to look up my skirt. Since we had both skipped enough grades to be in fifth grade, we were especially close.

"Any strange dreams lately?" She asked as we moved through the crowded hallway.

"Yeah." I answered, as I dodged a kid with a giant backpack. "The people with the black eyes again. The weird dude in a trench coat."

"Maybe it's some weird way of your brain telling you to add some more excitement to your life." Riley suggested as we opened our homeroom's door.

"My dad's the most boring guy on the planet. He won't let me do anything." I huffed, as we sat down.

"He's bringing you to work tomorrow for our project, right? Maybe something cool will happen?" Riley handed me a pencil. She knew I always forgot one.

"Whatever. His job is super boring too." She couldn't answer, as our teacher entered the class.

Mr. Crowley's punishment for talking could be serious torture.

 

The next morning was a lot like the last.

The only difference being I was allowed to wear what I wanted, which was my prized Led Zeppelin t-shirt and jeans. Dad hated it, but Dad hated anything classic rock related.

I think it has something to do with Grandpa John, Dad's biological father. Dad doesn't talk about it or anything else before Grandpa Bobby and Grandma Ellen adopted him. All I know is that if he was alive, we sure wouldn't be visiting him for Christmas.

 

We arrived at Dad's office building, Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc, to find police cars everywhere. Slightly disturbed, Dad led me to his office.

We came across a dead body on the way there.

I feel like I should be more disturbed about it, but the dead guy wasn't really bothering me. That was probably bad.

People in coroner outfits rolled the body bag past. A guy in a short sleeve, yellow shirt watched and sighed, he looked strangely familiar. Dad and several other people, some in suits and some in the yellow shirts, also watched. The guy and Dad noticed each other and shared a weird eye contact. Dad addressed another guy in a suit.

"Something about this seem not right to you?" Since when had a Dad cared?

"Uh, yeah, try the whole thing. I'm telling you, man, I'll never eat popcorn again." The guy answered.

"Yeah, right." Dad sighed.

 

On the way to the elevator I hear someone say the guy killed himself. That's super depressing.

 

We were in Dad's office. I was doing some overdue homework while Dad was at his computer. I looked up to see he was accessing the Sandover personnel file for Paul Dunbar, or the dead guy as I've been calling him in my head.

It says his retirement party was supposed to be in two weeks.

"Two weeks?" I hear Dad mumble to himself. That's weird. Who kills themselves with two week left until retirement? I mean, sweet freedom is right at your door.

A knock at the door and a guy comes in.

Dad looks up from his computer.

"Hi. Ian, is it?" He smiles. "Yeah, come on in. Yesterday you filled out a 445-T and no problem, just a few errors when we did your switch over to Vista. So I'm sure you're used to filling out the dash-R's, am I right?"

Ian looks sick, "Oh, no."

Dad tries to calm him. "No no no. It's fine. It's fine. I just need you to redo one today so I can get the show on the road with the invoicing."

Dad pushes a paper over the desk and smiles. Ian looks at it, terrified.

"Oh my god." Ian says wide eyed. Is it just me or is this guy freaking out for no reason?

Dad tries to chill the guy out again, "No, it's fine. Just refile it and we're square."

"I can't believe I did this." Ian is really tripping over this paperwork.

Dad begins to notice something's wrong.

"I can't believe I-I can't believe I did this." The guy says.

Dad, once again, tries to calm him. "Hey, guy, come on."

It doesn't work. "No, no. It affected profits. It-I screwed up. I-I can't-I can't-I am so sorry. I-how could I do that? I failed Sandover. I failed the company."

"All right, why don't you sit down, Ian?" Dad offers.

"No." Ian said, before he runs out of the room.

Dad shoots me a look that says "Stay here.", before running after him. "Ian? Ian. Hey."

 

Apparently Ian took paperwork really seriously, because he died in the bathroom. He stabbed himself in the neck with a pencil.

Dad was buttoning up a fresh shirt. His other one was all bloody. Man, had it been an eventful day. Wait until I told Riley.

 

He looked up at a knock.

"Come on in. Shut the door." The familiar looking guy from earlier comes in and closes the door behind himself.

"Who the hell are you?" Dad growls. The guy looks at me. "That's my daughter, Lilly. Now tell me who you are!"

"I'm not sure I know." The guy answers.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dad questioned.

The guy introduces himself. "Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago."

"All right. You cornered me in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now..." Dada trails off.

"Now what?" Sam questions.

A pause. Silence filled the room. This is the most interesting thing that's happened this week. Heck, this is the most interesting thing that's happened in my life. (Until Dad and Mr. Castiel, my art teacher, get their lives together and finally go on a date. Everyone in school knows they have a crush on each other.)

"Now nothing. I, uh...so you started working here three weeks ago, huh?" Dad finally said. Sam nods.

"Yeah, me too." Dad answered. His last job was just as boring as this one.

 

Dad unscrews the top of a bottle, it's his nasty healthy crap.

"It's the Master Cleanse. You tried it? Phenomenal. Detoxes you like nobody's business." He said to Sam. Dad takes a drink.

"When you were in that bathroom with Ian, did you see something?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know. I don't know what I saw." Dad answers. It kinda weirded me out. I've never seen Dad unsure about anything.

"Wait. Are you saying that-did you see a ghost?" Sam asks, with wide eyes.

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck." Dad responds.

But Sam is too busy freaking out. "You did, didn't you? Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?" So now we're believing in ghost stories?

Dad's a little skeptical. "So, what, ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling me?"

Dad and Sam finally sit down, in unison.

"I know it sounds crazy." Sam said. "But yes. That's what I'm telling you."

"Uh-huh. Based on what?" Dad challenges.

Sam is quiet for a second, looking for an answer.

"Instinct." He said, finally,

Dad looks down, shaking his head, then back up. "I've got the same instinct." He replies. Does Castiel have some competition?

"Seriously? You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts." Sam said carefully, like he's waiting for Dad to say he's being ridiculous.

"Yeah." Wait, what?

"And then it turns out that there's a real ghost." Sam sighs.

"So you're telling me that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?" Dad scoffs.

Sam looks at him weirdly. "No. I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying something weird is definitely going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little." He pulls papers out of his bag. "I think I found a connection between the two guys."

Sam passes over the papers. Dad looks at them.

"You broke into their email accounts?" Dad questions. I think I like this dude, even if he's crazy.

"I used some skills that I happen to have to satisfy my curiosity." He justifies. I wonder if he will teach me these skills.

"Nice." Dad compliments.

"Yeah. Okay. So it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same email telling them to report to HR, room fourteen forty-four."

"HR's on seven." Dad said.

"Exactly." Sam responds.

"Should we go check this out?" Dad asks.

"Like right now?" Sam answers, looking at me.

"No. No, it's getting late. You're right." Dad relents.

"I am dying to check this out right now." Sam said back.

"Right?" Dad asks.

I gotta say, I'm curious about this myself.

So of course I don't get to come.

 

I got to sit in Dad's boring office while he went traipsing around with the Sam guy.

So freaking boring.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues!

We went home and, for some reason, Sam came with us. I hope the Destiel fans don't find out about this.

 

Dad was drinking his Master Cleanse, when he let out an, "Holy crap, dude."

"Yeah. I could use a beer." Sam agreed.

They wouldn't tell me what had happened when they went to investigate. The mystery was killing me.

"Oh, sorry, man. I'm on the Cleanse. I got rid of all the carbs in the house." Dad didn't know about my junk food stash. I wasn't going to tell him about it either.

"Hey. How the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?" Sam asked. At this point I was dismissed to my room, where I called Riley. I was too busy freaking out about ghosts to really argue.

 

"Ghost?" She questioned.

"Yeah." I said, as I flopped onto the bed. "Ghosts."

The line was silent for a second.

"I told you things would get interesting." She said.

"My Dad's having a mental breakdown and you're saying I should be happy at least life's getting interesting?"

My friend was so weird.

"Whatever, that's not important. The real question is, 'Is this guy making a move on your dad?', because The girls of the school won't stand for it."

Did I mention literally every girl in my school was super invested in getting them together?

 

I walked back into the living room to hear Dad saying "the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters." Are they going ghost hunting, seriously? Don't the idiots know they're supposed to run away when they see a ghost? It's just common sense.

Sam walked over to look at Dad's laptop.

"These guys are genius. Check it out." Dad said.

"Instructional videos." Sam replied

Dad is looking some website called Ghostfacers. He pulls up a video. Two guys, Ed and Harry, appear wearing white lab coats.

 

ED:  
We know why you're watching.

HARRY:  
You've got a problem.

ED:  
A ghost problem.

HARRY:  
A ghost-related problem. A ghost-it's like a ghost-adjacent pr-it's like a problem that's-and the ghost is-

ED:  
Whatever. You've come to the right place. The only decent place, really, because the Ghostfacers know how to solve it.

HARRY:  
Period.

ED:  
Watch and learn.

HARRY:  
See, the first step in any supernatural fight:

ED and HARRY:  
Figure out what you're up against.

 

Dad looks over at Sam. They look at something on his laptop.

"That's him. That's the ghost." Dad said.

"P. T. Sandover. Died 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids." Sam reads. "Used to say he was the company, and his very blood pumped through the building."

"Wow, okay. So slight workaholic. Maybe he's still here, you know, watching over the company, even killing for it." Dad responds.

"Plus, turns out this isn't the first time people started killing themselves in the building. 1929." Sam adds.

"Yeah, but lots of guys jumped off lots of high rises that year." Dad protests.

"How many companies had seventeen suicides?" Sam questions.

Dad lets out a breath. "Phew. Okay, so P. T. Sandover, protector of the company. His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress."

"Well, I mean, the worst time we've seen since the Great Depression-" Sam starts to say.

"Is now. Yeah, now sucks. My portfolio's in the sewer. I don't even wanna talk about it." Dad finishes. I have to roll my eyes.

"So Sandover's helping the bottom line-" Sam starts again.

"By zapping some model employees." Dad finishes. Are they really finishing each other sentences?

"Yeah. I mean, Ian and Paul. It was like he turned them into different people." I guess the dead dudes weren't so always worked up about paperwork.

"Perfect worker bees, exactly. So devoted to the company that they would commit hara-kiri if they failed it." Dad agrees.

"One more interesting fact. The building wasn't always that high. Used to be fourteen floors. And the room where the ghost attacked, fourteen forty-four? Once upon a time, that was the old man's office." Sam says, before he and Dad return to watching the Ghostfacers video.

 

HARRY:  
Once you've got that thing in your sights-

ED and HARRY:  
You kill it.

HARRY:  
Using special ghost-hunting weapons.

ED:  
First, salt. It's like acid to ghosts.

HARRY:  
Burny acid.

ED:  
Not LSD.

HARRY:  
No. It's a bad trip for ghosts. Next up, iron.

"That's why the wrench worked." Sam interrupts.

ED:  
Pure power in your hand.

HARRY:  
Dissipates ghosts instantly.

ED:  
Next little trick. We learned this from those useless douchebags-

HARRY:  
That we hate.

ED:  
The Winchesters.

 

Why does that sound familiar?

 

HARRY:  
Gun.

ED:  
Shotgun shell. Pack it up with fresh rock salt.

HARRY:  
Very effective.

ED:  
Very effective.

HARRY:  
Winchesters still suck ass, though.

ED:  
Affirmative. Suckage major.

 

Dad is packing two pokers in a duffel bag that contains a salt shaker and other stuff I can't even identify.

"Where do we even get a gun?" Dad asks.

"Gun store?" Sam suggests.

"Isn't there like some kind of waiting period or something?" Dad asks dubiously.

"I think so." Sam agrees.

"Well, how in the hell-" Dad starts to complain,

Sam interrupts. "I don't know. Seems pretty impossible, honestly."

"Right." Dad agrees with a sigh.

Then they were back to the video.

 

ED:  
The aforementioned super-annoying Winchester douchenozzles also taught us this one other thing. You have to burn the remains.

HARRY:  
Okay, this next part gets a little gross. Sometimes you might have to dig up the body. Sorry.

ED:  
It's illegal in some states.

HARRY:  
All states.

ED:  
Possibly all states.

 

"Sandover was cremated." Sam said.

"What? So what do we do now?" Complains Dad.

 

HARRY:  
Now, if the deceased has been cremated-

ED:  
Don't panic.

HARRY:  
Don't panic.

ED:  
Just gotta look for some other remains.

HARRY:  
A hair in a locket, maybe. Fingernails. Baby teeth.

ED:  
Milk teeth.

HARRY:  
Genetic material. You know what we're talking about.

ED:  
Go find it.

HARRY:  
Fight well, young lions.

ED:  
Godspeed.

 

Well that ended dramatically.

 

Dad and Sam left me in our apartment. I assured Dad I would be alright for a few hours. It was close to my bedtime anyway. Dad better tell me what was going on when he got back.

 

I woke up in the morning feeling trippy as fuck.

A prep school?

Dean driving a Prius?

Dean being my Dad?

Crowley teaching me math?

What the Hell?

The only good thing was that it made me realize I wasn't crazy for thinking there was something going on between Dean and Castiel.

 

Luckily Dean was able to explain that some douchnozzle named Zachariah sent us there to teach us some sort of lesson.

He was so on the list.

 

Wait, does that mean he ships Dean and Castiel?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck is adopted.

I think I want to adopt Chuck.

He's all sad and drunk and lonely. I just want to hug him and never let him go and protect him from all the evils of the world. So I hugged him, which I think weirded him out.

Chuck pried himself out of my arms and poured himself a large glass of whisky. He gulped it down, then set the glass on the kitchen sink. He turned around, sees Sam and Dean, and groans.

"Oh! Oh, you're still there." He said, a bit panicky

"Yup." We all say.

"You're not a hallucination."

"Nope." Dean answers.

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god." Chuck, you precious angel.

"You're not a god." Sam answers.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through - The physical beatings alone." Chuck hangs his head.

"Yeah, we're still in one piece." Dean replies

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica." He looks like he's about to cry and looks at me. "And you I've treated worst of all." Aww, I forgive you Chuck.

"Chuck..." Sam tries to interrupt.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for... entertainment." He keeps going.

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us." Even Dean feels bad for him.

"Seriously dude not your fault." I add.

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?" He asks. I grimaced. That was more traumatizing than dealing with my mother's ghost.

"Yeah." Dean answers.

"What about the ghost ship?" He continues.

"Yep, that too." I reply.

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass." He said sadly.

"Chuck, you're not a god!" Dean loses his temper.

"We think you're probably just psychic." Sam interrupts, before Dean makes Chuck cry.

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard." Chuck scoffs. 

"It seems that somehow, you're just... focused on our lives." Sam explains.

"Yeah, like laser-focused. Are you working on anything right now?" Dean asks.

Chuck freezes, like he's realized something. "Holy crap."

"What?" Sam asks, wearily.

Chuck picks up some pages. "The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird."

"'Weird' how?" Sam asks.

"It's very Vonnegut." Chuck responds.

Dean surprised everyone by questioning, "Slaughterhouse-Five Vonnegut or Cat's Cradle Vonnegut?"

Sam looks at him surprised. "What?" He said. Is Sam unaware that Dean is secretly a nerd? That's weird.

"What?" Dean said back, defensively.

"It's, uh, Kilgore Trout Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my characters." Chuck answers.

 

We stayed at Chuck's that night. I convinced them we needed to watch out for the dude with all the demons running around.

Chuck was dozing at his desk when he suddenly woke up, panicked. He made so much noise he woke up my brothers.

 

Dean and Sam came barging in, expecting an attack of demons. Instead, they found Chuck writing furiously.

"So... He writing another chapter?" Sam asks me awkwardly. I nod.

"This was all so much easier before you were real." Chuck sighed.

"We can take it, just spit it out." Dean joked.

"You especially are not gonna like this." Chuck said, looking at Dean.

"I didn't like hell." Dean replies.

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam." Chuck spits out.

"Coming to kill him?" Dean questions.

"When?" Sam asks.

"Tonight." Chuck answers.

"She's just gonna show up? Here?" Dean questions.

Chuck sits and puts his glasses on. "Uh... let's see, uh." He begins reading from the manuscript. "Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion."

Yeah, Dean wasn't happy.

 

They left me with Chuck while they went to go check out a nearby haunting. A simple Salt and Burn.

I spent all day straightening up Chuck's house while he recovered from a hangover. It was in livable condition by the time I was through. I couldn't have him living in such a way. It is then the thought struck me.

I was a fucking genius, more than capable of getting Chuck to come with us.

 

In the end, Sam doesn't sleep with Lilith and we find out that Chuck is a prophet.

Pretty cool.

 

"Chuck, won't you please come with us?" I beg, giving him my puppy dog eyes. "Who will look after you?"

"Six, he's a grown man." Dean sighs.

"Thank you for your offer Si-" Chuck starts.

"Call me Lilly." I interrupt. Dean and Sam exchange looks.

"Lilly, but I'll be okay." Chuck smiles.

I huff. "You can't adopt people like they're puppies Six." Sam said.

"Why? I did it to you." I reply. He has no response.

 

LATER ON

Six was asleep in the back of the impala, Dean and Sam were sitting quietly in the front. There was still a few hours left until Bobby's but they were too impatient to wait until morning.

"Did you notice Six's weird attachment to Chuck?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "that was..."

"Weird, right?" Dean finished.

A thought occurred to Sam. "Hey you don't think she has a crush on him do you?"

Dean nearly lost control of the car.

He straightened it up, glanced back to see if Six was still sleeping, and glared at Sam. "Why would you say that? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Besides, she's just a baby."

Sam tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well not really, she's almost a preteen. Soon enough she'll be going out on dates and -"

"And nothing!" Dean whisperer loudly. "Because she is not allowed to date until she's 40."

Sam looked at his brother sadly.

Dean ignored him and delved deeper into his land of denial where Six still needed help to tie her shoes and to reach tall stuff.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil gets freed. Gabriel appears! A convention happens. Alistair is taken care of.

Nothing really interesting happened for the next few weeks, except for some shifters who pretended to be Adam and Kate. They were killed quickly and we spent the next few nights almost normally.

I talked to Chuck once a week, for some reason Dean was getting weird about it.

 

Then, Jimmy Novak happened.

Castiel had to abandon his vessel, which left the poor man in danger. It also made me worry about Castiel, I hope he was okay.

 

It all ends with him saying yes to Castiel and getting Amelia Novak, Jimmy's wife, and Claire, their daughter, to a safe place.

 

Oh, did I forget to mention Lucifer rose?

It wasn't Sam's fault, not really. The poor guy got nabbed by Lilith and he was forced to fight for his life.

Little did we know was that Lilith wanted him to kill her.

Because she was the final seal.

 

Dean went to rescue him, but was too late. Then he and Sam somehow got transported to safety on a plane. Godly intervention is all I can think of.

But still, the Devil is now among us.

We also found out that Dean and Sam are Michael and Lucifer's vessels and that the Angels want them to say yes so the Apocalypse can happen.

Yay.

 

On a lighter note, Dean took Cas, because he's Cas now, to a brothel. He made a hooker cry.

I stunned Dean into silence when I said, "Dean if you want Cas to loose his virginity so bad, maybe you should take a more hands on approach."

His face. Was. Priceless. Seriously, he blushed. I'm getting those two together as soon as possible.

 

Dean was transported to the future where Lucifer had destroyed everything. Dean won't tell me, but I think I'm dead.

 

I turned 10.

We had a small party, Ellen and Jo couldn't make it due to a Hunter emergency. Kate baked a cake and made dinner. Uncle Bobby gave me some parts my truck needed and promised we would work on it some more. Adam gave me some of the seasons of Real Housewives of Orange County. Sam gave me new knife. Dean said his gift to me was the anti-possession tattoo, apparently he knew a guy. Even Chuck sent me something through the mail, which turned out to be an autographed collection of the Supernatural books. He knew Sam and Dean hadn't let me read them, those losers.

The strangest moment was when I walked in on Dean crying and mumbling something about how his "baby was growing up".

I just silently backed out of the kitchen.

 

I was left at Uncle Bobby's and, in a surprising move, the boys asked if they could take Adam with them. They said they wanted to bond more.

I ended up bothering Kate and Uncle Bobby until they sent me outside.

There was this sound, like a ruffle of feathers, and suddenly the Trickster was standing in front of me.

"So this is HQ for the Anti-Dick movement." He said, as he scanned the junk yard. "Not what I was expecting."

"Uh, hello?" I said, really confused.

"Hey Kiddo!" He smiled and brought me into a hug. "It's been ages! How's the family?"

"They're okay." I said, or tried to. It was hard with my face pressed into his chest. Finally, the dude released me before I died from lack of oxygen. "What are ya doing here?" I asked and looked him in the eyes.

His eyes took on a serious look, though his smile didn't change.

"Well do I have a story to tell you!"

I didn't see it coming.

So that's how we got Gabriel, the archangel on our side.

He was a lot of help, especially when the boys came across the Anti-Christ, who was an 11 year old boy named Jesse. He managed to convince Cas not to hurt the kid and promised to train him how to use his powers properly.

 

An executive decision had to be made to put two beds in the safe room, because Uncle Bobby was running out of bedrooms. Adam and Jesse shared. Dean and Sam would sleep in the safe room. Kate and I would still shared the same room.

 

Jesse was kind of annoying,

His age was one thing that irritated me a little. Jesse was younger than me, not in age but in maturity. He was a year older than me but sometimes I felt ancient. I had school work that college kids found challenging, an apocalypse to manage, and plans to make so we didn't all die. So, to me, he was just so childish.

Plus he acted weird around me. He was always blushing and bumping into things and asking me to play with him. Phew annoyed me until agreed and he would let me be the Hunter to save the damsel(Jesse) from demons.

So maybe he wasn't always annoying.

 

Kate kept gushing about how cute we were every time we were in the same room together. I asked Uncle Bobby about it, but he just muttered something about meddling women and said he'd tell me when I was older.

My family is so weird.

 

I got to see Chuck when his weird girlfriend tricked us into attending a Supernatural convention. 

They were people dressed as Sam and Dean.

I could properly laugh at the boy's pain because I was left out of a lot in the books. Chuck had explained he didn't feel comfortable including a small kid in the series, so he just changed stuff around.

I hung out with Chuck the whole time while Sam and Dean had a Salt and Burn case. Becky was kind of scary.

Then Becky told them that Crowley had the Colt, so they got the bright idea to shoot the Devil.

Great.

 

I am slowly wearing Chuck down to come live with us. He stands no chance against me.

 

Gabriel came in handy for one part of my mission.

Alistair might be a powerful demon, but he's no match for an archangel.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen and Jo die. The dead rise.

Uncle Bobby agreed to stay and watch over Kate, Adam, Jessie, and I while the boys took Ellen and Jo to Carthage, Missouri. It was pretty cool before they left. Everyone ignoring what was coming. Ellen and Cas even had a drinking competition.

We all took a photo together before they left. A thing to remember anyone who didn't make it back.

I had such a bad feeling about this.

 

It turns out my feeling was right, because the Colt didn't work.

And Ellen and Jo were dead.

All my smarts and planing doesn't mean shit when i can't even save my family.

 

The glasses from Ellen and Cas' drinking competition were still on the table.

The TV was on, showing a tornado; the captions read "STATE OF EMERGENCY, Paulding County" and "KOUA 16".

"Just received an update that the governor has declared a state of emergency for Paulding County, including the towns of Marion, Fetterville, and Carthage. The storm system has reportedly touched off a number of tornadoes in the area."

We were all gathered around the fireplace. Uncle Bobby held up a copy of the group photo.

"Death tolls have yet to be estimated, but state officials expect the loss of life and property to be staggering."

Uncle Bobby leaned forward and dropped the picture into the flames. We all stood and watched it burn while we remembered.

My family grew smaller today.

 

I stayed with Uncle Bobby for a while after that. Adam traveled with our brothers. Kate took care of us all. Jesse was still annoying, but he was growing on me.

Then the dead started to rise.

If that wasn't messed up enough, Uncle Bobby's dead wife came back to life.

Sam and Dean were surprised to see her as I was.

They came in in the middle of the night. I was awake because I couldn't sleep and I was helping Karen in the kitchen. Dean and Sam had just been bailed out of jail.

"Oh, hey. I didn't realize you were bringing company." She said, walking out of the kitchen. Kate was staying at motel, feeling awkward. Adam decided to keep her company. Jesse and I were just trying to stay out of her way, even though she was really nice. Jesse said she felt dead to him and I was just freaked out that until a few days ago she was dead.

It bothered him so much he contacted Gabriel to do some training.

 

"It's four a.m., babe. You didn't need to cook." Uncle Bobby protested.

"Oh, please! I'll get some more plates." Karen said with a smile.

"Who was that?" Dean asked, confused. I guess Uncle Bobby hadn't told him yet.

"Karen. My wife." Uncle Bobby answered.

"Your new wife?" Dean questioned.

"My dead wife."

Dean was won over with pie. "This is incredible, Mrs. Singer." He said, digging in.

I gave the woman props, it was good pie.

"Thank you, Dean." She said, beaming. "But Lilly was such a great help."

Sam frowned at Dean and gave him a pointed look.

"What? It is." Dean said.

"It's great, Karen. Thanks. Could you, um, just give us a minute?" Uncle Bobby requested politely. Karen left the room and Dean immediately zeroes in on Uncle Bobby.

 

"Are you crazy? What the hell?" Dean scolds.

"Dean, I can explain." Uncle Bobby protested.

But Dean is on a roll. "Explain what? Lying to us? Or the American girl zombie making cupcakes in your kitchen?!"

"First of all, that's my wife, so watch it." Uncle Bobby replies sharply.

"Bobby, whatever that thing is in there, it is not your wife." Shit Sam, that's harsh.

"And how do you know that?" Uncle Bobby asked him.

"Are you serious?" Sam replied, shock on his face.

"You think I'm an idiot, boy? My dead wife shows up on my doorstep, I'm not gonna test her every way I ever learned?" Uncle Bobby replied.

"So what is it? Zombies? Revenant?" Dean questioned.

"Hell if I can tell. She's got no scars, no wounds, no reaction to salt, silver, holy water..." That does leave out like everything...

"Bobby, she crawled out of her coffin." Dean said, disbelieving.

"No, she didn't. I cremated her. Somehow, some way, she's back." Uncle Bobby replied.

"That's impossible." Sam said, eyes wide.

"Tell me about it." Uncle Bobby sighed.

"You bury her ashes?" Sam continued,

"Yeah." Uncle Bobby answered,

"Where?" Dean asked

"In the cemetery. That's where they all rose from." Bobby replied and looked at the wall.

"How many?" Dean questioned,

"15, 20, I made a list." He handed the list to Sam. "Uh, there's Karen... Clay... Sheriff Mills - her little boy came back." That's unexpected and sad.

"And there were no signs? No omens?" Sam questioned,

"Well, there were the lightning storms." Uncle Bobby answered.

"Death." I said suddenly. I had been quiet until now because I was thinking. What could do something like this?

"What?" Dean questioned.

"Didn't you say Death got released? He could do this." I answered. I jumped up and grabbed a Bible Uncle Bobby had been using. I flipped it open to revelation and handed it to Uncle Bobby.

He read it out loud. "And through the fire stood before me a pale horse. And he that sat atop him carried a scythe, and I saw since he had risen, they, too, shall rise, and from him and through him."

"Awesome. Another horseman. Must be Thursday." Dean let out a breath.

"Bobby... Why would Death raise 15 people in a podunk town like Sioux Falls?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know." He answered.

"You know, if Death is behind this, then whatever these things are... it's not good. You know what we have to do here." Dean said, looking into Uncle Bobby's eyes.

"She doesn't remember anything, you know." Uncle Bobby said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned him.

"Being possessed, me killing her... her coming back." Uncle Bobby replied.

"Bobby..." Dean looked at him sadly.

"No, no, don't 'Bobby' me. Just... just listen, okay?" We could hear Karen humming. "She hums when she cooks. She always... used to hum when she cooked. Tone deaf as all hell, but... And I never thought I would hear it again. Look, just read Revelation. The dead rise during the apocalypse. There's nothing in there that says that's bad! Hell, maybe it's the one good thing that comes out of this whole bloody mess."

"And what would you do if you were us?" Dean questioned him.

"I know what I'd do. And I know what you think you got to do. But... I'm begging you. Please. Please. Leave her be." Uncle Bobby said sadly.

I went to bed shortly after. This was all sad.

 

Like all things for we Winchesters, it went bad. The dead turned into zombies and ripped apart their loved ones. Sheriff Jody Mills, the sheriff of Uncle Bobby's town, had her husband killed by the zombie of her son.

Uncle Bobby had to kill Karen. He, Dean, and I were forced to kill masses of zombies. We thought we were goners when we ran out of ammo, but Sam and Sheriff Jody saved the day.

 

Sam and Dean join Uncle Bobby and I in front of a funeral pyre.

It was Karen's.

"So, thinking maybe I should apologize for losing my head back there." Uncle Bobby said to my brothers. Adam and Kate were waiting in the house, not wanting to intrude.

"Bobby, you don't owe us anything." Sam said.

"Hey, look, I don't know squat from shinola about love, but... At least you got to spend five days with her, right?" Dean said, trying to comfort him.

"Right. Which makes things about a thousand times worse. She was the love of my life. How many times do I got to kill her?" Uncle Bobby said as he stated at the flames.

"Are you gonna be okay, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"You boys should know... Karen told me why Death was here." Uncle Bobby deflected.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"I know why he took a stroll through a cemetery in the sticks of South Dakota. He came for me." Shit, this was bad.

"What do you mean, you?" Dean questioned.

"Death came for me. He brought Karen back to send me a message." Uncle Bobby sad with a sad look in his eyes.

"You? Why you?" Dean asked

"Because I've been helping you, you sons of bitches. I'm one of the reasons you're still saying no to Lucifer, Sam."

"It wasn't Death." I said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked me.

"Lucifer is controlling him, there's no way Death would upset the balance like this. That's what Death does, he keeps the natural order of things."

"So Lucifer put like a hit on his life?" Dean asked.

"I don't know if they wanted to take my life or... my spirit. Either way, they wanted me out of the way." Uncle Bobby answered for me.

"But you're gonna be all right. Right, Bobby?" Sam asked.

 

Sam should know by now that none of us are okay.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

_On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville -- a blue two-door Caprice._

_There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car -- no, the most important object -- in pretty much the whole universe._

_She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around giving Bibles to the poor "gettin' folks right for Judgment Day." That's what he said. Sam and Dean don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile._

_After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins._

_And here's where it ends._

 

Some time passed. The boys got more rings from the Horsemen. Jesse progressed well on his training. Adam was becoming a fierce Hunter, though he still wanted to be a doctor. Uncle Bobby and Kate grew closer.

Crowley managed to find out Death's location by Uncle Bobby selling his soul. The only good thing about it was that Crowley knew better than to try to keep it.

 

_The Impala, of course, has all the things other cars have... and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important._

_This is the stuff that's important._

_The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray - it's still stuck there._

_The Legos that Dean shoved into the vents -- to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em rattle._

_The remains of stickers Lilly stuck underneath the front seat._

_These are the things that make the car theirs -- really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed, 'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful._

_The Devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive._

 

They got the final ring. We made a plan. Dean and Sam would say yes, then they would jump in the cage. Jesse would bend reality to the point where Sam and Dean could contain enough control to fight. Gabriel said he could swoop in and get them out, seeing how the cage wasn't meant to hold humans.

It was a real fucking Hail Mary.

 

_In between jobs, Sam, Lilly, and Dean would sometimes get a day -- sometimes a week, if they were lucky._

_They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. Lilly would be left in the arcade with a promise to be good. She always won the brothers something._

_They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. Three for Lilly to see the ocean._

_And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars... for hours... without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls..._

 

At first we thought we failed. But then came Stull Cemetery. I watched my brothers jump into the cage. Castiel was beside me, clutching my hand. And I prayed.

 

_"...but they were never, in fact, homeless.' That's a good line." Chuck said, as he finished typing._

 

When Gabriel brought them home, I knew then everything would be alright, even if alright just meant going back to the usual Winchester shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just setting up for future parts of the series. I'll do stuff from the future and the past. This is also posted on my Wattpad, but it is way less edited and containing a few plot holes.


End file.
